One Last Race
by Paulsgirlygirl
Summary: NEXT PART IS UP! The team has returned to see Brian after two years. What do they want and how is the Miami crew related to all this? My first fic hope you like! Please RR! Disclaimer: I wish i owned them but i don't so don't sue
1. Reunion

He walked into the garage and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them. Tej,with Danielle on his lap, sat talking to them like nothing had happened. Well of course they were like that. Brian had yet to tell anyone what had happened with the hiest, except to Rome, his best friend. He didn't tell the rest of them because he felt it was nothing to do with them. Sure he told tell bits and pieces but never anything big about it. He had never had a chance to tell his sister or else she would have never left Danielle with him.

That was a whole nother story all together. Why she trusted him of all people to rise a five year old kid was still a mystery to him. Brian was still contomplating all this when Danielle saw him. She jumped off Tej's lap with a squeal and ran over to him. Everyone had turned around to see who it was. Brian gave a nervous smile to them and looked back down at the little girl in his arms.

"Uncle, uncle! Guess what! I had the best day at school. Its was tons and tons of fun! We got to build these cool things out of clay and..." Brian had stopped paying attention and was now fixcated on the one he had left behind those two years ago. She looked exactly the same and even more beautiful then he remembered. Her hair was cut a bit shorter and she was about an inch taller. She had on a red v-neck dress that came a little past her knees. God, she was goregous.

"Brian Spinler."

Those were the words that brought him out of his trance. He looked back up at everyone. Danielle had stopped talking and was just sitting in his arms staring at him and Dom had started coming towards him.

"Why don't you go into the back with Aunty Suki. I'll be back there in a minute." He told the girl in his arms.

"Okay." And with that she jumped out of his arms and ran into the back room. Tej also got up and left using the excuse of checking to make sure she could find Suki.

He was now left alone in the room with them. The people that probably hated him more then anything in the world. He hated to admit it but right now he was scared.


	2. Johnny Tran

Thanks for the review roswell lover11! Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like! Alex4ever

Looking up he saw Dom standing right in front of him. He could tell Dom wanted to do or say something but didn't know what. Brian braced himself for whatever was about to happen. Opening his eyes he realized Dom and the team were just staring at him.

"Yo, Brian. I just wanted to say thanks. For, you know, getting me off that truck." Vince broke the silence. Brian could tell he was very uncomfortable saying thanks so he just nodded and smiled.

"No problem."

It actually wasn't as bad as he expected. They didn't seem like they were going to kill him so he was happy. Everyone said they missed him being around and they all forgave him for being a cop. Mia was especially happy to see him. She ran right to him and it had been as if they had never been apart.

Tej, Suki, Rome, Jimmy and Danielle all were introduced to the team. They seemed to be getting along surprisingly well. Danielle was having a great time with Letty who oddly enough was running around playing hide and seek with her. Brian guessed everyone thought it was strange because they kept looking at her with shocked expressions every few minutes.

No one had yet to mention anything about what had happened with the heist besides when Vince had apologized. Brian figured something was up with that because every time he said something about it they changed the subject. He decided to let it go. They were having a great time and he was still without any broken bones. Every thing was all right.

"So how long are you guys planning on staying?" Brian asked.

"A while I guess. There's really nothing back in LA besides the garage and store which I don't mind leaving closed for a while."

"Amen to that!" Everyone replied to Dom's statement. They could use some time off and they still had to get everything straightened out with Brian.

Brian's cop instincts were still on though. In a way when Dom said that they all seemed to get a look on their face that said there was more to it then what they were letting on. He decided he was going to figure it out. It wouldn't be so hard.

"So what made you decide to come find me after two years?" Brian asked a little less settle then he intended.

"Listen, Brian. There's something you should know. Tran's still alive."

Everyone looked as the little girl who was now sitting in Letty's lap gasped. Her eyes started to tear as she turned and looked at Suki and said,

"Johnny?"


	3. Flashback

Hey guys. In case there's any confusion on it I do notown any characters except Danielle. The rest are owned by Universal Studios. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed: maliek, bbysail28, Gabwr, lukina starhopper, Hot Girl Faith, dieselrodriguez, ranger webb and sissy sara88. Thank you for the encouragement to continue; I didn't think it would be that great of a story. Oh and I changed Danielle's age to 6 years old so in this chapter she is 3. Alex4ever

"Johnny?"

Flashback Miami- About 3 Years Ago

It was about 100 degrees in the garage. The guys all had their shirts off and were dripping with sweat. Suki and Caitlin were in short shorts and bikini tops. Little Danielle was sitting in her carriage in the cutest little bathing suit. They were planning on taking her to the beach after they finished working. Then it was another night of racing and partying.

They had finished all their work and went to the beach. Danielle had a great time with Jimmy and Tej, and Suki and Caitlin had a great time watching the guys try and catch a three year old. All in all, it was a fun afternoon spent at the beach. That night was the races.

"Caitlin O'Connor get you but down here we're leaving."

"Alright, I'm ready. God, your so impatient."

"Sure I am. Let's go."

Caitlin was racing for team Tej. There was only going to be one race since everyone was tired from early that day. They left around 11 since Tej was running them so it didn't matter if they were late. Danielle was going and would sit with Suki since she the babysitter canceled on them. It wasn't like they never took Danielle to a race before it's just that Caitlin was only nervous about it because they were so dangerous.

"Alright, I need one more racer. Any takers?" Tej screamed above the crowd. They needed one more racer to start. He had three already. Caitlin in her Skyline, a guy named Joe who thinks he can race, in a Honda Civic, and a regular guy named Paul in his Maxima.

"I'll give it a shot." Everyone turned to see a short Asian man in his 20's holding a roll of money. He was standing by a tricked out Honda S2000.

"What's your name, bro?"

"Johnny Tran."

"Alright Johnny, I'll let you race but only because a wanna get this show on the road before the cops show up. It's gonna be 2 g's. Get to the starting line." Johnny handed Tej the money and got in his car.

The four cars were lined up at the line. Tej threw down his arms and the cars took off. Johnny had the lead followed by Caitlin, Paul and then Joe. In a few seconds they could see the finish line. Johnny hit his nos but Caitlin hit it first and flew over the line a second before him.

Caitlin got out of her car and went over to Tej to collect her winnings.

"Thank you."

"Your gonna pay for that bitch." Johnny screamed and stormed off towards his car looking beyond pissed.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Caitlin said watching Tran storm off.

"Who knows. Probably isn't used to losing. Especially to a girl."

"Auntie Suki, what wrong with him?" Danielle asked in a sweet little voice. Her and Suki were sitting on her car and heard the whole thing.

"Nothing, just doesn't like to lose probably. Nothing you have to worry about baby." Suki answer as calmly as she could but a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her something was very wrong.

"What his name?"

"Johnny Tran. Why don't you go and congratulate your mommy."

"Okay." The little girl ran to her mom to congratulate her. She kept thinking the whole time 'Boy that Johnny boy is weird.'

Jimmy who was watching the scanners also heard what had happened. He was thinking about it when he heard a report about street racers.

"Yo, we cops. Let's move."

Tej, who was standing with Caitlin and Danielle, picked up the little girl, telling Caitlin to go, and ran to his car.

Caitlin got in her car and took off. She easily dodged the cops that were following her. She was headed back to the garage when she noticed a pair of headlights behind her. The headlights were getting closer and fast. The next thing she knew she was being thrown off the road and heading straight for a wall. That was the last thing she remember before everything went black.


	4. Announcement

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with school and some other things. I promise I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Probably sometime this week. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and who keep reading this story. You're why I'm continuing writing. Alex4ever


	5. Dead or Alive

Hey sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been real busy with school but it's break now so I have plenty of time. I would have updated earlier today but I was busy watching Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. I got both of them for Christmas! Well anyway on with the story. Hope you like!! Alex4ever

Disclaimer: Still wished I owned them, still don't.

Brian sat lost in his own thoughts. He had never heard the story about how his sister had died. He always new someone had hit her car but never who. The police said it was confidential.

Suki had returned from putting Danielle down for a nap. She had cried herself to sleep after hearing about Johnny Tran. Suki came down to find Tej gone, Jimmy working on a car that had just come into the garage trying to keep himself from thinking about their former best friend, and everyone else just sitting there not really sure what to say. Rome had gone outside after claiming he needed the fresh air. Suki looked over to see Brian sitting in a corner staring into space. She figured she should go over and talk to him but was interrupted by him talking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked so quietly she could barely hear him. Yet she could still hear the anger and sadness lingering in his voice. He got up and stormed out.

Suki watched him go and sighed. "Maybe we should had told him sooner. Not saying it would have gone any better then this but, hey, you never know." Turning she looked to Rome and Tej who just walked in after he saw Brian speed away. "I knew he wouldn't take it well but I didn't think he just leave like that. Where do you think he went?"

Rome really didn't know how to answer. Tej walked over to comfort his girlfriend of eleven months. She started to cry softly in his arms. All the stress of the whole Johnny Tran thing was starting to get to her. She didn't know how Brian or the people from LA knew him. She figured it was not in a good way considering he was a complete jerk. Him and his family.

"Listen, maybe we should go. Come back another time when things are less… well you know. When everyone has had a chance to deal with everything." Dom spoke for the team trying to find the words to describe what was going on.

Everyone agreed and stood up. They said goodbye and headed out the door.

"How did you know him?" They all turned to look at Suki who had stopped crying enough to ask this question that had been nagging at her from the time they announced he was alive. "And what do you mean he's _still _alive?"

No one new how to answer. They all just stood there in uncomfortable silence. Looking at each other searching for something to say. For some way to answer. Anyway.

* * *

"Give me another shot."

Across town Brian sat at a bar drowning his sorrows in alcohol. He had enough drama in his life and frankly, he was sick of it. He was pissed that no one told him about this. Mostly Rome because he was the only one Brian told the names of people from LA to. He knew that Tran killed his sister and never though about telling him.

He looked around and noticed there was only a few people left in the bar. He had been there for a good couple of hours and the bar was closing in a little bit. He took the money out of his pocket and put on the bar to pay for his drinks.

Walking outside he felt the cold night air hit him. He could feel the affects of the alcohol kicking in. He figured everyone had left or was sleeping by now and he started heading for home.

The streetlights were flickering and the street was practically abandoned. He felt a chill run up his spine and quickly turned to look behind him. He figured it was the stress from the night's events getting to him. He turned back around and continued walking. He hadn't taken his car because he didn't think it was a good idea with him being so upset. Now he kind of wished he had taken his car. He had a bad feeling that he just couldn't shake.

Glancing up the street he saw a car heading toward him. As it got closer he made it out to be a Honda S2000. He recognized it from somewhere but where? It was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't place it. As the car drove by he saw the window open and gun sticking out.

It was then it hit him. Tran's car. His first instinct was to run but it was to late. He heard bullets being shot and dove to the ground. He heard the car speed off and stood up. Looking down at his hand he saw it was covered in blood. His stomach was gushing blood and he felt a sudden shot of pain run through his entire body. His body went numb and he collapsed to the ground.

In the background he heard people yelling something about an ambulance. He was fading in and out of conciseness and couldn't really concentrate on anything. He remembered hearing sirens and more people yelling. He kept thinking about what was going to happen. To him. To Danielle if he wasn't around. To all his friends. He wanted to stand up and just walk away. Tell everyone he was sorry for running out like he did. But he couldn't. He couldn't will himself to move. He felt so helpless just lying there. He felt himself sinking into darkness. His last though was "I need to get Tran" before everything went black.

* * *

That was what he was thinking. The thought that keep him fighting his way back to conciseness. As he stopped fighting it, figuring it was to late, he saw a figure appear in front of him.

"Caitlin is that you?" He wasn't sure what was going on now. He felt out of it but somehow new it was her.

"Brian, listen to me. You need to go back. I need you to look after Danielle for me. You're the only one she has and you can't take that away from her. I also need you to do something else for me." Brian just nodded not sure if this was really happening. "I need you to get Tran. He can't win this time. You have to fight back. I know you can. I love you little brother and tell my daughter I love her and miss her. Goodbye Brian."

* * *

Everyone sat in the waiting room the girls crying, including Letty, and the guys weresitting there trying to comfort the girls. Rome was holding Danielle as she cried her eyes out.

They had been in Brian's room. The doctor was explaining how had suffered a bullet wound to his lower abdomen, and how he was in critical condition because he had lost a lot of blood. Brian had started stirring in his bed when he suddenly yelled out the name Caitlin. The machines he was hooked up to started beeping before a flat line ran across the screen. They were kicked out of the room by a bunch of nurses who rushed into the room with the doctors.

That's where they were now. In the waiting room waiting to find out if Brian was alright. For all they knew he could be dead. He had flat lined and they weren't sure if he would make it. They all stopped what they were doing to see the doctor walk into the waiting room.

A/N: OMG! Could I actually kill Brian? Well you will have to wait till the next update to find out! Don't worry; it won't take as long to update this time,I promise! Keep reading and don't forget those reviews!


	6. Heart to Heart

"Come on Brian. Wake up. You have to. Do it for Danielle. For all of us. We need you. _I _need you." She whispered it. The words he had wanted to hear for so long but now he couldn't even say them back. Man it sucks being in a coma!

He could hear everything going on around him. He heard everyone talking to him. Talking about him. He heard when the doctors had said that there was a slim chance he would make it. He heard when Rome came in his room and talked to him. When he had said he was so sorry for what had happened to Caitlin. When he actually broke down and cried.

That was the first time he ever heard him cry. They had been friends since they were little kids but he never heard him cry. All Brian wanted to do was to open his eyes. To tell his best friend that it wasn't his fault. That he would be all right. That Caitlin would be all right and that she was happy now where she was.

He heard someone come in and someone leave. He heard the chair squeak from the weight on it and automatically new who it was. Even after two years he could tell. "I guess you never forget the people who change your life." He listened as he talked. "You did that Brian. After the last heist I realized something. I don't wanna put my family in danger like that ever again. I almost lost Jesse and Vince. But I have you to thank for helpin them. You saved V's life. I don't know what I would of done if I lost them. Even Letty, man. When I saw her car flip, it's like, I saw my dad all over again and everything hit me. Street racin, hijackin trucks, all of it.

I could just see my dad sitting there telling me how disappointed he was in me. How he couldn't believe that I let my family down. Especially Mia. God, Mia. I remember, after I came back from Mexico, me, Leon, and Let, I remember walking into the hospital. She was sitting in the waiting room and it was just that look on her face. It was the same look she had when she found out our mom died, and when we saw my dad crash and all I could think was it was me that caused that look. Not my mom or my dad it was me. She looked so scared and lonely, like she was carrying the wait of the world on her shoulders all alone. And I was the one that made her. I wasn't there to help. She was so stressed out. Like she hadn't slept in weeks even though it had only been a few days. Ya know, she's out there right now. With the same look on her face. It breaks my heart to see her like that. Even after two years she still loves you. You can tell. It's because of that look it means she loves and cares about you. And I would hate for you to wake and then have me break your neck."

Brian could tell that a small smile appeared on his lips. Good old Dom. The same as always. Brian felt happy. Happier then he had in a long time. He new he would be okay and best of all he would finally get the girl.

* * *

They were taking turns visiting Brian. "Only one person will be allowed in at a time. No more, no less. I catch you breaking these rules and you are out. Understand?" That is what the nurse had told, them in her thick Spanish accent. 

They had all been in to talk to him already. One at a time of course, just like the nurse told them. Dom was in there now. He had been in there a good twenty minutes already. Mia was wondering what was going on. What was taking him so long, for Gods sake! She was worried. It was written all over her face.

Letty looked over at her friend. Soon to be sister if Dom ever had the guts to ask her. She walked over to Mia. Letty wrapped her arms around her in silence.

Mia was thankful for this. Letty always knew what was going on inside her head. Better then anyone.

She new that right now Mia didn't want to talk and she respected that. Hell, she wouldn't want to talk either if her lying, deceiving, home wrecking, ex-boyfriend was in the hospital. Well, clearly she had some issues with him still but it was only because he hurt Mia.

* * *

Dom came out of Brian's room. A huge smile was plastered on his face. 

"Brian's awake." He watched his sisters' reaction. She was trilled and everyone knew it. He looked pointedly at her. "He wants to see you."

"Me?"

"Yup. You." Mia looked kinda shocked. "You seem surprised."

"Well, I… I just figured he'd wanna see… um… Danielle!" Everybody turned their heads to the back of the waiting room where there lay the sleeping six year olds figure. "Oh."

She looked around at everyone's face before turning on her heel and walking towards the door to his room. She hesitated a moment before turning the knob. Inside Brian was sitting up smiling at her. She gave him a nervous smile before walking into the room, closing the door behind her, and sitting down in one of those hard, uncomfortable, hospital chairs. She really didn't know what to say. What to say to the ex lover, ex cop that tried to send your entire family to jail? She silently thanked God when he started to talk.

"Hey." Oh that was a good opener.

"How are you?" Good, you're doing good just keep the conversation going.

"I love you." Oh crap!

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay. Hope you like this chapter! I already have the next chapter written so I just have to type it up. It will most likely be up in the next day or so. Please Review! I love it when you do!! Well that's all for now. Alex4ever


	7. Ghostly White

Hey guys sorry for the wait. I've started a new story about One Tree Hill with my cousin. Plus school and all so I've been really busy. Well anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys! So now on with the story!

"Wonder what they are talking about."

They had been sitting in the waiting room for a while now. No sounds had come out of Brian's room so far. They weren't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Mia was inside and they were supposed to be talking. But then again Mia was a Toretto and did have a temper when it came to things like this.

"Who knows? She probably is in there screaming at him for leaving. She been so damn emotional since…"

"She doesn't want him to know about that. At least not yet. So don't none of you mention it. Got it?"

"Don't worry dawg, we won't say anything."

"Good."

* * *

"W… what?"

"I love you. I've missed you so much. You're all I've been thinking about the past two years. I can't get you out of my head, Mia."

Mia's eyes started to well up with tears. Her smile told him everything he needed to know. Even without the words he knew the answer.

"I love you too Brian. God, I've missed you too! It's been so hard the past few years, especially with…" Mia stopped mid sentence afraid of saying anything about what happened. She knew she had to tell him but she just wasn't if now was the right time. 'Well now or never' she though. "Listen Brian there's something I should tell you. When you left I …"

The sound of the song 'I Will Survive' filled the room. Mia reached into her pocket to reveal the source of the sound. She looked at the caller id and her face turned ghostly white.

"What's wrong?" Brian was trying to sit up, hoping he could see who it is on the phone. He was worried. Mia was now standing there, frozen still, with the phone still ringing in her hand. "Mia, are you alright? Who is it?"

Snapped out of her daze by his voice, she scrambled to pick up her phone before they hung up. So many thoughts were racing through her head. How did he know her number? Does he know where they are?

"H…hello?" Her hands were shaking and her face had yet got its color back. She noticed Brian had somehow gotten out of his bed and was now standing next to her with his hands around her waist. He was leaning toward her, trying to listen to what was being said on the phone.

"Mia, Mia, Mia. How are you doing? Haven't seen you or that sweet little girl around lately. What happen to you guys?"

Brian had now froze. She wasn't sure if it was because he knew who it was or if it was because he heard the comment about the little girl. Her thought was confirmed when she heard the low hiss of the name Tran. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. In a way she wished he had wondered about the little girl comment. It would make it easier to tell him about it.

"Is that Brian with you? He looks good in a hospital gown. Well, I better be going now. I'll see you guys around. You can bet on that."

They heard the line go dead and ran towards the door. Looking both ways down the hall all they could see was nurses and doctors walking around. They saw the team sitting in the waiting room, along with Rome, Tej, Suki, Jimmy and Danielle, was playing some sort of hand game with Letty.

"Mia." Mia turned her head to see Brian holding up his hand, which was now covered in blood. Looking at his stomach she saw a spot on his gown soaked with blood. His face turned pale as he looked back at her. "Wow. That's not good."

Everyone in the waiting room looked up after hearing a loud bang. They saw Mia standing in the doorway of Brian's room looking shocked. Sprawled out on floor was Brian, who was now passed out and lying in a pile of his own blood.

* * *

One hour later they were allowed to go in to see Brian. The doctor told them it was nothing to be alarmed about; just that his stitches broke when he was standing up, which he should not have been doing in the first place. The doctor went on about that for about five minutes before ending with a 'If he gets out of bed again, I will be forced to take away all visiting privileges.' They assured the doctor he will not get out of the bed and then walked into his room before cracking up laughing.

Mia, however, was just as silent as she was when she came out of his room. They had all tried asking what happened but she just sat there. The most they got out of her was a small smile when Danielle went up to her and asked, 'Why you no talk?'

Inside Brian's room they found him the same way. He was just sitting there starring into space. They were starting to get worried. Obviously something had happened but no one was talking.

"Yo, Brian, man, what happened?" Brian looked at his best friend then looked at everyone else in the room. They were all starring at him, waiting for an answer. He eyes fell on Danielle, who was in Letty's arms with a confused look on her face. He had to smile. That girl could make anyone smile and he loved about her.

Then he saw Mia. He couldn't help but wonder what Tran had meant when he said that little girl. Who was he talking about? Was he talking about Danielle? But Mia wasn't ever out with Danielle so he couldn't have seen them 'around'.

"He called me." Was all Mia could say but that was enough because everyone already knew who she was talking about.

"When? What'd he say?" Dom was furious. He was pissed that Tran would call her. She didn't have anything to do with this.

He listened as Brian explained what Tran said and by the time he was done, Dom was pacing up and down the room. Everyone else just sat there sort of shocked at what happened. Danielle had, at some point, curled up next to him, and was now sound asleep, her light breathing the only sound in the room.

"And then he said he'd see us around." Brian was telling them the story when a thought occurred to him. "By the way Mia, what did he mean when he said he hadn't seen you or that sweet little girl around?"

Mia's face turned from solemn to shocked in mere seconds. She jumped out of the chair she was sitting in, yelling, "Oh no, Ashley!" She ran out of the room while the rest of them sat there shocked and confused. Brian looked over to Dom and asked,

"Who's Ashley?"


	8. Dreaming of You

_He looked up the giant steel frame of the roller coaster. Compared to it he looked like a midget. So did everyone else in line. He was hot; sweat that had formed on his face was now tickling his skin with every passing second. He tired to wipe it off but found his arms were useless. Someone said something to him. He looked up to the people standing in front of him. Where had they come from? It was a tall, dark haired guy and a short, blonde haired girl making out. They were holding an umbrella over there heads. The guy seemed to be talking to him._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Oh, no. It's just, you look so familiar." He was puzzled. He knew he saw them somewhere but he couldn't place them. After a few more seconds the tall man, who was now holding the umbrella answered. _

_"Maybe we saved you before." He then got even more confused. The man noticed this. "I'm Angel the Vampire and this is my girlfriend Buffy the Vampire Slayer. We help the hopeless… I mean helpless."_

_"Sure…" He was about to say more when the girl said something to him._

_"Sir, can you please move. My friends need to get on the elevator."_

_Suddenly he was standing in the entrance of an elevator. The building around him noisy as people ran around trying to get to their jobs on time. There was another couple holding hands standing behind him._

_"Fred! Wesley! Lets hurry up here. We need to go save people!"_

_They got onto the elevator. He was suddenly knocked off his balance and slid to ground. "Move it or lose it buddy."_

_The floor was like ice and hard. He turned to see someone step inside the elevator. A feeling of deja vu swept over him. The doors shut. He scrambled to feet, slamming on the button, hoping they would open back up before the people inside got off. He had to find out who was in there. That face was so familiar but who was it! _

_The doors slid back open, just in time for him to see all five figures disappear out the other side. What appeared in there place made him stop dead still in his place. _

_"What are you staring at!"_

_He stifled a laugh. It was an elf! A sarcastic elf at that. With the whole nine yards; pointed shoes, green outfit, little elf hat, and pointy ears. What the heck was going on here?_

_"Hello… earth to Blondie over there. Yeah you! What's the matter, never seen an elf before!"_

_He was about to respond when from behind him came a high-pitched, earth-shattering scream. He spun around to see a little blond hair, blue-eyed girl standing next to him. Her eyes were wide with that deer caught in the headlights look and filled with fear. It took all he had not to laugh. I mean, come on, she was afraid of an elf! It was kind of cute. But what she said next was what made him do a double take. _

_"Help me DADDY!" _

_The elf was starting to walk toward her but he couldn't bring himself to move. His mind was racing about a mile a minute. 'Did she just call me daddy?' _

_"Help her Brian!" _

_He was brought back to reality when he heard her familiar voice. That's when he realized who it was on the elevator. It was her. Mia. Now he knew he had to help the little girl. His 'daughter'. He went to grab her, to save her from the elf but just as he did, she disappeared, along with everyone else in the building. Except one._

_"You have to wake up now, Uncle." He had to smile. Danielle was standing there, her innocent voice making him forget everything that happened. "It's time to wake up." _

(Brian's POV)

I opened my eyes to see a pair of big brown eyes staring back at me. I could feel a pair of little hands gently shaking my arms. I could hear a voice whispering in my ear. "Wake up Uncle!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Seeing the face staring at me I could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Uncle! Everyone left and no one wokes me up!"

"Baby, they probably didn't wanna disturb you."

In her sweet, innocent six-year-old voice, she asked, "What's dist-urb mean?" I laughed. She was so cute sometimes.

"Never mind. You were sleeping so they probably didn't want to wake you up."

"But I wanted to know whats going ons!"

That's my niece. The nosey, little girl who was getting more like her mother everyday. I figured I should tell her it's not good to be nosey but before I could the door to my room opened. In walked a nurse. She was short and a bit round with brownish gray hair. I let a small groan escaped my lips. I hated nurses, they were always so happy and way to cheery.

"Good morning Mr. O'Connor. How are you today?"

"Just grand." I heard Danielle giggle next to me. I waited as the nurse checked me over. She said I was doing fine and that I'd be released tomorrow. I was happy that I was going home. It had been I long week and tomorrow seemed to far away.

The nurse left and when she opened the door a caught a glimpse of the waiting room. I could see Suki asleep on Tej's lap. Rome and Jimmy were sitting by them talking and well, surprise, eating. Everyone else was huddled together in one corner. That struck me as odd. It looked like they were surrounding someone. Vince, who's back was toward him started to move and I could see Mia standing with something in her arms. I would have seen what was in her arms but the door closed. I had to know what she was holding. I looked next to me at Danielle. A small smile came to my lips.

"Danielle sweetie, can you do uncle a BIG favor? Can you go and open that door for me. Just a little bit so know one noticed. Please."

"Okay." She hopped off the bed and walked over to the door. With all the strength her little body could muster, she pushed the door. The door then proceeded to fly open, and hit the wall with a loud bang, which caused Suki to jump off Tej's lap and everyone else in the waiting room look, before it slammed back shut. "Theres you go uncle!"

I froze. I wasn't sure what exactly to say. They knew I was up and would come talk to me now. It was my fault though; Danielle did exactly what I said. She jumped back onto the bed with a look of triumph plastered on her face.

I watched as the door to my room started opening again. I could hear the footsteps and knew I was going to have to face them.

"Oh great."

* * *

Hey guys! That's all for today. Hope you like. I know it's been awhile and I have no excuse other then being busy. The next chapter is already half written so that will probably be up by Sunday. Please let me know what you think!Love Always, Alexandra 


	9. No! Never! Part 1

(Third Person POV)

"Hey guys." Brian gave a nervous wave inthere direction. He waited until everyone filled into the room before Tej asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Brian, what the hel…heck was that?"

"What was what?" He tired playing it off as something he didn't know, but right away knew know one had bought it. But he didn't have to worry cause Danielle stepped in to answer for him.

"Uncle asked mes to open the door so he could see what yous guys was doing."

"Thanks." Brian scanned the room and noticed two people were missing. The two people he wasn't to see the most.

"Hey Dani-banania, why don't you tell Uncle Rome what else he said."

"No!" Brian was quick with a response knowing that since Rome used her nickname she would mostly tell him. His face was growing redder by the minute as Danielle launched into a long speech about everything he had said. But the yelling outside is what got her to stop when he put a hand in front of her mouth. She would have bitten him but she too heard the voices and decided she wanted to know what was happening.

* * *

"Dom, I can't go in there."

"But Mi, you were gonna tell him."

"I know, I just… I… I changed my mind!"

Dom and Mia were standing outside Brian's room, Ashley asleep in her arms. Mia had refused to go in now. She apparently 'changed her mind'.

"Mia…"

"But what if she wakes up. Don't want that to happen. She needs her sleep."

"Fine then I'll hold her, you go in."

"No!"

"Mia, give me the baby."

"No!"

"Mia! Give me the child."

"No! Stay away from my baby!"

Then she did something that shocked him. She started hitting him! Using her free hand and balancing Ashley in the other, she was smacking him as hard as she could. After the shock wore off he started laughing.

"Mia just let me hold her while you go in and talk to him."

"No! Never!"

She stopped hitting him. Turning to face him she gave him a glare before turning back around. She took off running down the hall. At the end, an elevator was just about to close but she got on just in time. He watched her disappear inside the elevator. He had never seen her react like that.

Dom just stood there for a few seconds before he started laughing again. Soon he had tears streaming down his face. Hearing a door open, he looked up through his teary eyes and saw nine curious faces pop out.

He stopped laughing. Everyone was standing in the doorway to Brian's room starring at him, wondering what was going on. He whipped the tears from his face.

"Yo, dawg, what's so funny?" Leon asked while taking the toothpick out of his mouth.

"She… I… and then… she ran!"

Once again, Dom doubled over laughing this time falling to the floor. Danielle made her way back into the room, where Brian was straining to see what was happening. She walked up to him, climbed on his bed and leaned toward his ear.

"Uncle," she whispered, "these people are weird."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! Hope you like this chapter. It's not done, there's gonna be a second part but I have a research paper to write that's due tomorrow that I have to do. I will post the next part either tomorrow or maybe later tonight depending on what time I get done my paper/homework. I wanted to say that the last chapter did have a point, the dream part. You will find out most likely in the second part of this chapter. Oh, and to Numfarismyidol, hope you liked the last chapter, it was just for you! LOL! Anyway, please review! I will love you even more if you do! 


	10. No! Never! Part 2

Hey guys! Here's the second part of the chapter. Hope you like! Thanks for the great reviews. I love them! So here's the next chapter! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Don't sue. Please and thank you!

* * *

Brian had to laugh at what Danielle had just said. 'These people are weird.' That was just like her. They just sat there watching the scene unfold before them. Brian could see Dom on the floor, could hear his deep laugh echo through the room. Wait, where was Mia? His eyes scanned over the people inside and outside of his room. She wasn't there.

* * *

Everyone's head turned as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Looking they saw a nurse running down the hall heading straight for them. "Oh my god, sir? Are you all right? Is it your heart? Can you breath?"

Dom stood up struggling to contain his laughter. "Yeah I'm fine, I was just laughing."

That's all the nurse needed to hear. "Sir! This is not the time or the place. This is a hospital. With people who are sick. You should not be acting like that in a hospital!"

With that she stormed off down the hall in the same direction she came from. The team laughed as Dom hung his head down in shame. The all shut up as they saw the nurse stop and glare at them before continuing on with her rounds.

They slowly proceeded back into the room only to find Brian and Danielle curled up together on his bed watching the news. Brian had a look of shock on his face whilst Danielle just looked content.

"I'm standing here in front of the Miami Jail House, where early this morning one of the prisoners escaped. We will have more news on this tonight at 11:00."

Brian turned off the TV. He looked over at the team's faces. He caught Rome's worried look and shook his head.

Don't think like that, Ro. It's not him."

"How you know that, brah?"

"It's not. I know."

"You said yourself he'd be out."

Everyone stood listening to the conversation going on between the two men. Tej, Suki, and Jimmy knew what was going on but the others didn't seem to have a clue what they were talking about.

"Listen cuz, I'ma gonna go make some calls, see if I can't find out what's goin' down."

He started to walk out of the room but Brian called out after him. "You got her number?"

Rome froze. "Naw, you got your phone wit ya?"

"It's not in my phone."

"Sure it ain't. Give me ya phone."

Brian tossed him the phone before he walked outside. Once he was outside he pulled out his cell phone and held down the number 2.

"Hello?"

"Hey. How's my baby doing?"

"Hey Rome. I'm doing good. What about you?"

"I'm still at the hospital."

"Oh, yeah, how's he doing?" She asked, concern apparent in her voice.

"Good. He's getting out tomorrow. He seems happy bout it.So, what are ya doing? Missing old Romey Rome?"

"Of course! Naw, I'm at work."

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that."

"What's wrong?" Rome smiled, she really did care.

"We was watching the news and there was something about a person escaping from the jail."

"You don't think…"

"That's why I was callin ya." There was no response on the other end. He cringed. "That and to ask you out fortomorrow night on a date."

"That's better." She laughed, man how he loved her laugh. "And I haven't heard anything about that. I'll talk to Markham tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks babe. I'll see you tomorrow. Pick ya up at 8:00. Love ya."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Dom watched Rome leave the room before asking.

"Bri, what's going on here?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you guys bout it later. Listen, I got a question." Dom frowned but Brian continued anyway. "What were you and Mia talking about earlier?"

"It was nothing, really." But Dom knew Brian wasn't gonna stop there. He would have to answer him sooner or later.

"Who's Ashley? What did you guys mean when you were talking about a child? Is that Ashley?" Brian paused. "Does she like elves?"

* * *

Hope you guys liked! Oh and look, a conveniently located review button…….. 


End file.
